The purpose of the Undersea Medical society is to organize, conduct, and report the findings of a workshop dealing with "Respiratory Control in Diving." This workshop is timely because there have been a number of unexplained episodes of loss of consciousness and some deaths among commercial divers, as well as in university scientific divers and scuba sport divers. Determining the cause of the episodes of unconsciousness may lead to changes in training, improvement of equipment and fewer accidents.